homefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Airhogs777
Welcome Hi, Airhogs777. Welcome to the Home Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Sock page. If you'd like to practice editing and formatting, go to the sandbox to play around. Your contributions on other topics related to homes are welcome! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CocoaZen (Talk) 2012-04-03T03:12:20 Thanks for your edits! I agree about socks being plural. In general, this wiki uses the singular form for articles and plural for categories, but in this case, like for scissors and a few other items, I agree. Also, I like your comment to create new user pages on the Shrek wikia. I may adopt that. Good chatting with ya'! -- CocoaZen 03:24, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Oh, and I'm a definite fan of Green Eggs and Ham. You have good taste! -- CocoaZen 03:27, April 3, 2012 (UTC) :Hey! Great chatting with you too! I'm wondering exactly what you mean by my comment to create new user pages? 03:44, April 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Instead of creating the user page with the "normal" Wikia template, the Shrek Wikia entered just a comment. '''' I like that. The default template creates a page with an empty picture and list of favorite articles. This comment creates a clean, blank page. It could be adjusted to suggest content for the page, to welcome the user again, or give other information. I didn't check to see who set it up; that person had a good idea! -- CocoaZen 12:27, April 3, 2012 (UTC) :::Ah, that must've been Manyman. He was the really active admin before I came along. But I think that's a good idea too. 18:00, April 3, 2012 (UTC) :::Well, I found it. You remember that cheatsheet I was raving about yesterday? I found it, it's still there, up to date but still mostly intact: . 20:52, April 3, 2012 (UTC) :::Don't get mad at me! I added a color wheel ImageMap ToC to Color, I think it's a lot more fun than the old one. 22:14, April 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::That is one of the coolest things on this entire wiki! I'm going to have to make the rest of that page better just to be worthy of it. And then we can feature it. Thank you for all the great edits! ::::And I only made one on Shrek. :-( ::::By the way, I've been putting the stub template right after the initial paragraph. I've noticed some other sites prefer to put it at the end of the article. I can be flexible. Although I'd really rather fill in the articles enough that they aren't stubs. My current goal is to get down below 20% of the articles being stubs. ::::-- CocoaZen 23:19, April 3, 2012 (UTC) :::::Oh, sorry about moving your stub template then, I just assumed. I'll change it back... 23:51, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Flower Design The link to the Flower Design wikia in your user page template is not currently working. I think it would be a good wiki to link to from the flowers page here. Maybe we should even have a "flower arranging" hobby or activity page? -- CocoaZen 00:15, April 4, 2012 (UTC) :Huh... it must've been deleted. That was really a friend's wiki that I was helping with, flowers aren't really an intrest of mine. But thanks for catching that, I'll be sure to remove it from my user page templates. 00:56, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Decorating themes Both SpongeBob and Shrek could be added to decorating themes, if you want. -- CocoaZen 00:27, April 4, 2012 (UTC) :There's no need to try and kiss up to me... I really don't mind helping out here. 00:56, April 4, 2012 (UTC) :Heh heh, well it looks like Robin already added them... and I'm certainly not opposed to that. Thank you Robin. 01:04, April 4, 2012 (UTC) ::I don't promise that I won't kiss up. ;-) ::But this was really an attempt to broaden the interests represented here. ::I've done by far the most editing here and really want to reflect a broader set of interests. (It would be excellent to have some different global perspectives too.) ::It's great having you here! I've got to go for a bit, but I'll try to stop by later. (I'm working on the 30 straight days of editing badge now.) ::-- CocoaZen 01:15, April 4, 2012 (UTC)